Shizune, ressaisis-toi !
by Browl
Summary: Shizune, 22 ans. Un début de vie pas facile, une nouvelle vie en perspective. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'aller enseigner au lycée de Konoha. Seulement voilà, il y a son boss. Kakashi, imbuvable. Il y a aussi Sasuke, un de ses élèves, mystérieux, mignon mais trop jeune. Et puis surtout, il y a Ino, le genre de personne parfaite contre qui on ne peut gagner. Shizune, que faire ?
1. Une nouvelle vie

Une nouvelle vie ... Et pourquoi pas ? Mes études finies (enfin), mon diplôme en poche, afin de devenir professeur j'avais quitté mes parents, mes amis, ma vie d'avant. Pourquoi ? Je me le demandais. Quitter mon lit douillet pour une ville inconnue ? Étais-je vraiment moi même lorsque j'avais pris cette décision ? Il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.  
Sans vraiment voir le temps passer (et sans trop savoir le pourquoi du comment), je me retrouvais dans un train, destination mon destin.  
Cela faisait déjà deux heures que j'étais assise sur cette médiocre banquette, d'un rouge si cramoisi qu'il m'en donnait la nausée.  
Les gens autour de moi me collaient. Au diable la 2ème classe.  
Je devais bientôt arriver (enfin), il était près de deux heures de l'après midi (pour une fois, le train était à l'heure).  
L'engin s'arrêta dans une gare bondée, avec des personnes plus pressées les unes que les autres. La plupart des gens étaient au téléphone et correspondaient à ce qui était pour moi un "bourreau de travail". Rien qu'à voir ça j'avais envie de supplier le conducteur de me ramener chez moi. Courage Shizune !

J'allais donc chercher mes valises, en bousculant tout le monde, au diable seconde classe.  
Une connaissance de ma mère devait venir me chercher pour me mener à mon nouveau "chez-moi", histoire que je ne me perde pas (mon sens de l'orientation n'étant pas très développé).  
Avec grande peine, je sortis du train.

Une demi-heure passa avant que je puisse remarquer une femme avec un panneau "Shizune" qui tapait ses messages.  
Je me précipitai d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle leva brusquement la tête, ce qui me permis de contempler son visage. Elle avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns, bouclés et paraissait avoir la cinquantaine.  
Son visage s'illumina.

"Ma Chéééééééééérie !

- Bonjour Madame ( Est-elle folle ?)

- Ta mère a appelé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner de quoi subsister, t'indiquer où se trouve ton appartement et Pouf ! Pouf ! Je disparaîtrais !

- Heu ... (Je me disais bien ..)

-Non non non, ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel ! Allez viens !"

Quelle drôle de femme. Quel était son nom ? Son âge ? Aucune idée, mais j'avais hâte de pouvoir me retrouver dans mon appartement. Nous sortîmes de l'immense gare, direction ce qui s'apparentait être le parking. Une fois à la borne, elle paya (2 euros !), en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle se retourna, tout sourire, et me dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, ta mère me remboursera.

- Mais ..."

Nous montâmes dans son infâme voiture bleue, qui devait dater d'il y à 30 ans.  
Cette femme, en plus d'être folle, semblait être très près de son argent ; pas la peine de lui demander quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, j'avais mon travail.  
Je pensais ça tout en regardant ma carte d'enseignante :

" Shizune, 22 ans, poste d'enseignante au lycée de l'Académie".

Quelle veine j'avais. Le lycée de "l'académie"était le plus réputé de tout Konoha. Je regardais avec fierté ma carte jusqu'au moment où la femme qui conduisait me dit :

"Quand tu seras riche, grâce à ton boulot, tu m'inviteras dans un bon restaurant hein, je mérite bien ça, pour tout ce que je fait pour toi !"

Je voulais répondre (que non) mais il me semblait que l'on était arrivés.  
C'était un vieil immeuble, un peu poussiéreux sur les bords, qui méritait une petite réparation. Je n'en touchais pas un mot à cette femme qui semblait s'émerveiller à la vue de cette vielle bâtisse. Décidément, question gout ...  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir :

"Et bien, vas-y, tu attends quoi, rentre !"

Elle semblait pressée d'en finir (et moi aussi) donc je m'exécutai sans un mot, poussai une vielle porte qui menait dans un petit hall. Tout était poussiéreux, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, juste un vieux cagibi et des petits escaliers qui eux aussi étaient plus que poussiéreux.  
Elle ne dit rien et monta les marches, je compris donc qu'il fallait que je la suive. Les marches craquaient, et mon cœur battait (plus que d'habitude quoi).  
Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais une grande appréhension. Et si l'intérieur aussi était poussiéreux ? J'étais horrifiée.  
Une fois arrivée en haut, l'étrange femme avait disparu.  
Décidément elle ne mâchait pas ses mots (moi qui espérais éviter le restaurant plus tard ...).  
D'une main tremblante, je poussai la porte qui grinça.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus agréablement surprise : ce n'était pas poussiéreux !  
Trop fatiguée pour explorer, préparer mes affaires ou même manger, je m'écrasai (sans trop de délicatesse) sur mon pauvre lit (qui craqua, mais pas de poussière).  
Mes cheveux bruns (et rêches) étaient en bataille. Beauté négligée demeurait mon surnom.  
Dans un soupir je pensais :

"Dans quelle galère t'es-tu mise ma pauvre Shizune ?"

Et je m'endormis.


	2. Premier jour

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me réveillai, en sursaut, mais surtout en retard comme d'habitude.  
Si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard pour mon premier jour.  
Pour faire bonne impression, on aurait pu trouver mieux.  
J'enfilai donc super rapidement un pantalon d'une couleur quelconque ainsi qu'une chemise ( tout ce qui concernait le mode, de près ou de loin, ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela ) et trente secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai sur le palier, contente d'avoir pu aller si vite.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre les vieux escaliers poussiéreux lorsque j'entendis la porte d'en face s'ouvrir. Furtivement, je fis volte-face et me retrouvai en face d'une magnifique blonde, d'à peu près 25 ans, habillée d'une magnifique robe longue. A côté d'elle, j'avais l'air d'être issue du Moyen-âge …  
Elle me sourit amicalement, avant de prendre la parole :

« - Bonjour, enchantée, vous êtes la nouvelle occupante du taud… de l'appartement d'à côté ? me sourit-elle.

- Hum, oui, en effet, lui répondis-je totalement fascinée. Je m'abstins de lui parler de la poussière.

- Et bien, il me semble que nous sommes désormais voisines de palier. Je m'appelle Ino, et toi ?

- Enchantée. Moi c'est Shizune (et je suis vraiment en retard à mon travail). Il se trouve que j'ai quelques obligations et que je dois m'en aller. A la prochaine ! »

Couper court à la conversation n'était pas du tout mon but, cette Ino semblait fort sympathique mais il fallait bien que je me rende au travail, un jour ou l'autre.  
Je descendis rapidement les escaliers qui grincèrent avant de m'enfoncer dans le hall puis dans l'allée.  
Mon plan de la ville en main, je trouvai un itinéraire convenable pour me rendre au lycée.

***

Après plus d'une demi-heure de déambulations à travers la ville, je me retrouvai en face de l'établissement.  
Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tellement qu'il était immense.  
Ayant enfin trouvé le bâtiment du lycée, je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je savais que j'étais (légèrement) en retard et j'avais la mauvaise impression que l'on m'attendait.  
Une petite brune que je n'avais jamais vue se précipita vers moi, l'air affolée :

« C'est toi, Shizune ? se mordilla-t-elle les ongles.

- En effet, c'est moi, répondis-je, fière d'être déjà si connue dans le lycée.

- Oulala, tu devrais te dépêcher, tu es irrémédiablement en retard ! Dépêche-toi d'aller rencontrer le responsable du lycée, qui t'attend depuis près d'un quart d'heure déjà … Quatrième porte à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup ! »

La journée semblait bien débuter.  
Vu la façon avec laquelle cette femme venait de prononcer le nom « responsable » (tout en tremblant), je me demandais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Roquefort peut-être.

Après quelques secondes de recherche dans les couloirs, je trouvai enfin la fameuse porte avec inscrit dessus « responsable du lycée ».  
Cela n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, pensais-je. La porte était bleue et imposante.  
De nature plutôt courageuse, cette fois-ci ma main tremblait. La raison ? Être en retard le premier jour de près de 20 minutes n'était jamais bon. Et en plus se frotter avec le « responsable du lycée » ne me paraissait pas idyllique non plus.  
Je pris mon courage à deux main, respirai un bon coup et ouvrit la porte.

Évidemment, je poussai trop fort, perdit mon équilibre qui n'était naturellement pas très bon, trébuchai et juste au bon moment des bras me rattrapèrent.  
Quelle chance, pensais-je, finalement ils ne sont pas si méchants ici.  
J'allais évidemment remercier chaudement la personne qui m'avait rattrapé, avant de réaliser où je me trouvais. J'avais en effet pénétré dans le bureau du respo…

« - Shizune, c'est ça ?

Je ne savais que dire, morte de honte, et j'évitais à tout pris de le regarder en face des yeux, pour ne pas trop me discréditer.

- Euh, je...

- Lève les yeux lorsque je prends la peine de d'adresser la parole. »

N'ayant d'autre choix que de m'exécuter, je levai les yeux, prête à passer à l'abattoir. En face de moi se tenait un homme, d'une taille honorable, d'environ 5 ans mon aîné.  
Je restai bouche-bée devant tant de splendeur. Je l'imaginais vieux, cheveux grisonnants, plutôt gros et avec une moustache (pour qu'il se la lisse toutes les deux secondes).  
A la place se trouvait devant moi un homme jeune, de magnifiques cheveux bruns fonçant, ni trop gros ni trop mince mais avec un air qui ne donnait guère envie de se frotter à lui. Mais il me tutoyait.  
Ce (faux) symbole, signe que tout n'était pas perdu me redonna courage et m'incita à m'excuser convenablement envers lui.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, je suis nouvelle dans cette ville, je m'étais perdue, mon plan était un vieux qui datait de 2007, les métros étaient en grè…

- Va faire ton cours. »

C'est ainsi qu'il me coupa la parole, interrompit mon élan dramatique et m'obligea à sortir de la salle pour commencer un cours qui en réalité avait commencé depuis près de 45 minutes.  
Question amabilité, on aurait pu faire mieux. En fait, il semblait juste totalement désintéressé.  
Je fonçais donc, tête baissée pour désormais faire face à mes nouveaux élèves, qui devaient déjà bien m'apprécier, étant-donné mon retard.  
J'aurais pu continuer à foncer ainsi, réfléchissant à comment j'allais me présenter, si je n'avais pas, dans mon élan, percutée une personne.  
Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour.  
Je levai la tête, me préparant à me (re)faire postillonner dessus. Et je ne me trompais pas.  
C'était une femme, qui avait l'air si sure d'elle qu'elle aurait pu faire perdre confiance à n'importe qui. Mais pas moi. Des extensions blondes s'ajoutaient à sa chevelure teintée rouge.

« Surtout, pas de pardon, me toisa t-elle.

- Désolée, me contentais-je (je n'avais pas le temps de m'éparpiller en déblatérages inutiles)

- Si c'est pour faire le clown que tu es venue ici, je te préviens, au lieu de rester ici, va dans un cirque pour retourner chez les tiens. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle réajusta sa tenue, me regarda d'un air noir et partit.  
Je n'étais franchement pas à l'aise.  
J'avais eu un aperçu assez large de ce qui m'attendait et cela me réjouissait à peine.  
Moral plutôt dans les chaussettes, je me dirigeais (enfin) vers la salle de cours, n'espérant rien de bon de cette journée.  
Des deux heures que j'avais à enseigner à cette classe, une était déjà partie en fumée.

Je poussai donc la porte pour me présenter à mes élèves, comme la tradition que je connaissais le voulait.  
Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvai trempée de la tête aux pieds par un seau d'eau qui veinait de se décrocher de la porte.  
Mais quel âge avaient-ils ? Toute la classe riait à gorge déployée.  
Ce seau d'eau, ce n'était pas seulement sur ma tête qu'il venait de tomber, mais sur ma fierté aussi.  
Par contre, ma volonté demeurait intacte … pour le moment.  
Survivre était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Mon visage reprit une expression calme et raisonnée. Ce n'est rien, pensais-je. Seulement une petite heure. Seulement quelques morveux de première catégorie.

Je remis mes vêtements à peu près en place, ma veste sur le radiateur et pris place. Je commençais le cours, tout sourire mais bouillonnait à l'intérieur. J'étais vraiment naïve à ce moment là. Je commençai donc ma (courte) présentation.

« Bonjour à tous (comme accueil on aurait pu faire mieux), je m'appelle Shizune et je suis votre nouvelle professeure de mathématiques. Je vous prierais à l'aveni…

- Z'avez quel âge Mademoiselle ?

- Pourquoi vous avez rien dit pour le sceau, ad'am ? »

Sans répondre aux questions qui commençaient à affluer dans la salle, je décidai de rester dans mon élan de zénitude, histoire de ne pas perdre la tête.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air si terrible que cela, après tout. Peut-être serais-je restée dans mon (inutile) élan de sympathie et de naïveté si toute la classe n'avait pas recommencé à s'éparpiller, pouffisasser, etc. …  
Je n'avais, décidément, aucune autorité : je ne pouvais rien faire, du tout...  
La chaleur commençait (bien que je fusse trempée) à devenir pesante dans la salle. Je me sentais oppressée dans cette salle, les têtes de ces morveux m'horripilaient...  
Les murs semblaient comme se rapprocher, je ne pus savoir quel était ce phénomène...

J'aurais voulu réagir, les envoyer tous en colle, ou bien même tous les renvoyer, leur dire qu'ils finiront tous au chômage... Mais à quoi bon ?  
Les rires fusaient autour de moi, je n'en pouvais plus, mes oreilles bourdonnaient... ce qui était très désagréable. Involontairement, des larmes commençaient à émerger aux creux de mes yeux. Ce n'était pas volontaire et pas dans ma nature mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.  
A ce moment là, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me tende une bouée invisible, qui tomberait du ciel (au sens figuré, bien sur) …  
Mais je n'avais jamais de chances avec ces trucs là. J'allais abandonner lorsque...

« Cht »

Toute la classe se tût, d'un coup.


End file.
